A Sad Story
by twird96
Summary: STORY FOR MINE AND Lovenyx125 BIRTHDAYS: Four chapters,Four POVs, One sad story. Hear the heart brake, the sadness. See how everyone thinks. Enjoy this sad Story. RATED T AND ISN'T VERY NICE AT ALL! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Hateful Alice**

_**  
This was meant to be posted yesterday for me and my "Twin" Lovenyx125's birthday! Happy Birthday to us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**This is a not so nice! I believe this may have happened! NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!! Hope you like. NOT JXB!!!!!!! Alice, lover's beware, she's the not too nice one this story. Swearing!**

**  
NOTE: in my story, every one other then Jasper is a senior. He graduated already and is living on his own. Also, he is Jasper Whitlock, Alice is a Hale, and the rest are normal.**

**Also, this is a 4 or more shot; each will be the POV of a different character! You will see all the sides of the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: Happy Birthday you two!  
Shagun and Trish: Thanks!  
Ash: What do you want?  
Trish: Twilight...  
Shagun: and Edward!!!  
Sm: No  
Bella: and No  
Shagun, Ash, and Trish: WHY?!?!!?  
Bella: Because Edward is mine  
SM: And Twilight is mine!!  
Trish: For now, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND SHAGUN!!!**

APOV:  
There's a new girl a school. She's really quiet and flinches if you come to close to her. Then, strangely I haven't been able to get a hold of Jasper since she came. It's pretty weird. I'm going over to his house now to check on us. The lights are on so I know he's home.

I go up to the door and knock. I hear movement and the door opens. There stands Isabella Swan! She's in one of Jasper's old shirts and rubbing her eyes. What the Hell?

"Hello?" She says, sounding tiered. I slapped her face. Her eyes widened and she touched her check. She looked at me, confused.

"You B****! How dare you! Tell Jasper we're through!!!" I spat. She looked at me shocked and to tried to talk but, I ran away.

(The Next Day)

I've told my whole family about what happened. Emmett and Rosalie were angry as hell, though Edward seemed doubtful; Jasper had been his best friend for years. Jasper has tried to call me but, I won't pick up.  
When I saw Isabella's truck, I glared at her. She got out slowly and didn't look at anyone. I had already called everyone and spread the word she was a Slut.

"Hey Isabella?" Mike called. "Want to come over and have some fun?" Isabella didn't look at him and just ran into the school. I smiled at my work. Before lunch everyone had heard and she sat alone at lunch. I felt bad for my brother; he had her as a lab partner.

I watched as some boys ran up to talk to her. She ran out of the room in tears. I almost felt bad for her. Then, I remembered how she's a slut and deserves it all.

As the weeks progressed, her life was hell. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to be here. I only saw light when she looked at Edward. The idiot talked to her and made friends. Also, Jasper has stopped calling. I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about that.

It was the end of the day and I had to stay a little later. I slowly walked out of the school and saw Edward talking to Isabella. B****.

Suddenly Isabella screamed bloody murder and fell down. I looked and saw that blood was seeping through her jeans. So, the slut is -was- pregnant. Wonder if it's even Jasper's? Edward's? Mike's?

"ALICE! Get over here and help me!!" Edward yelled. What? Why should I help the slut? He must have read my expression. "I know you hate her! Just get the hell over here!" He screamed. I was shocked, he never swore at me, and I did what he said.

He picked up Isabella and we ran over to the car. We quickly rode to the hospital. Edward carried her in and got Carlisle right away. She grabbed Edward's hand.

"Call Jasper." She whispered. I was boiling mad. How could she, in front of me and Edward? So it was Jasper's? I can't believe them both!

Edward whipped out his phone and dialed without a word. I walked over and sat on a chair. After ten minutes, Rosalie and Emmett showed up to take me home. Jasper followed in two seconds after. He turned to Edward.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I answered before anyone else could.

"She lost your baby. Bled all over the place too." I told him in a cold voice. His eyes turned sad.

"The baby wasn't mine." He said, his eyes far gone with slight anger.

"So she was a bigger slut then I thought." I said and I felt pain in my cheek. The whole room froze as I felt my stinging cheek where he had slapped me.

"Don't you EVER call my sister a slut again." He yelled as the whole room minus Edward became wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"That's right! She's my sister! She was staying with my mom and step-dad. She ran away because HE RAPED HER! It's HIS child! She came to live with me because she has no other family! The day you came over, I was picking her up a pregnancy test. She was crying, saying she would leave so we won't have problems. I told her no, you weren't the type to hold it against her, especially after she knows your story. So I called and called and called. You made her life hell all over again!" He screamed.

"I-I Didn't" I began to say.

"No, let me finish. The only person who even talked to her without insulting her was Edward. I talked to him, trying to get a hold of you and told him. He tried to talk to you, but you didn't listen! No one could talk to you! You were horrible!" Jasper screamed.

What have I done?!?!

**What do you think? Did I do okay, this is my first non-humor story so please be nice! All reviews will get to know who the next chapter's POV will be!**

**Happy birthday to me and my twin, **_**Lovenyx125**_**!!!!!!!! Give us reviews and cookies!!!!**


	2. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	3. grrrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
